Lab Rats: Day at the Zoo
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: It's the second story in my "Day at the…" Lab Rats collection. This time the Lab Rats are showing off their wild side when they head toward the zoo with Leo!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Day at the Zoo

Synopsis: It's the second story in my "Day at the…" Lab Rats collection. This time the Lab Rats are showing off their wild side when they head toward the zoo with Leo!

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Sc-fi/Humor/Comedy

Ah, the zoo. A place where all your tourist dreams come true.

You can fill up your camera's storage space with nothing, but pictures of different kinds of animals.

You can look at and be standing right next to different kinds of animals.

You can eat your lunch right next to different kinds of animals.

You can take a nap on a park bench right next to different kinds of animals.

You can even be arguing with your family right next to different kinds of animals.

See, you can do almost about everything right next to different kinds of animals when you're at the zoo.

There's also the occasional different kinds of animals eating other animals.

**-Lab Rats-**

Adam fed the pigeons at the entrance of the zoo.

He was so obsessed with the pigeons that Adam's siblings had to pull him away from the birds.

Bree was most interested with the animals that run as fast as she does.

Chase was intrigued with the penguins. Adam commented that was because he was the exact same size as a penguin. Chase would easily disagree.

Leo didn't have a specific preference for the kind of animals he wanted to see. He just wanted to be with his siblings so he saw the animals that they wanted to see. Leo also made sure to take a lot of pictures on his cell phone.

It was later on in the afternoon, however, that chaos started to happen…

**-Lab Rats-**

Leo was currently taking pictures of the lions in the cages when Adam and Chase came running over.

"Leo!"

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Where's Bree?" Chase asked.

"I…thought she was with you two."

"No," Adam replied. "We were over at the turtles. Man, those things are slow!"

Leo's face went into panic. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! We lost our sister at the zoo! I repeat, we lost our sister at the zoo!"

"Leo, calm down." Chase stated.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Leo screamed. "What're we going to do?!"

Chase then started panicking. "I don't know! I've never lost someone before!"

"I'm just trying to stay calm and be on the positive side of things." Adam commented.

"Now is not the time to stay calm and be on the positive side of things!" Leo yelled. "We need to take action and report a missing teenage girl."

"By the way, does anyone know how to report a missing teenage girl?"

Both boys shook their head.

"Hey guys."

"BREE!"

"Why are you all hugging me? You're acting like you haven't seen me for years."

"Because we haven't!" Adam started crying uncontrollably. Bree patted her brother on the shoulder.

"Adam, it's okay."

"So, where were you?" Chase asked.

"I was at the cheetah exhibit." Bree responded.

"What's a cheetah?" Adam asked, being his usual confused self.

"Maybe we should stick together for now." Leo suggested. "Just so no one panics."

Chase raised his eyebrow. "Just like how you panicked?"

"No!" Leo protested. Silence. "Maybe…"

"I wanna go feed the ducks!" Adam blurted out.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Fine! Let's go feed the ducks! Then, afterwards, I wanna go back and see the cheetahs."

"Didn't you already see the cheetahs?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but not long enough!"

So, the Davenports went over to the duck pond and Adam fed the ducks. Bree then super speeded back over to the cheetah exhibit. Chase and Leo were waiting on the park bench, snacking on bread crumbs.

Of course, bread crumbs equals pigeon attack.

**-Lab Rats-**

"What happened to you two?" Bree asked when she came back over to her brothers.

Chase and Leo were both covered from head to toe in bandages and cuts. Bree tried her best to stifle her laughter.

"Bread crumbs and pigeon attack, need we say more?" Leo stated.

Adam then jogged up to his siblings, soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Bree asked again, referring to Adam.

"Fell in…duck pond…ducks attacked." Adam explained, out of breath.

"So, what'd you do? You got too close to the edge and fell in?" Bree asked.

Adam looked at Bree weirdly. "No! I went for a swim. Come on, Bree! Think!" He exclaimed, tapping on the side of his head.

Bree smiled and rolled her eyes. Typical Adam.

"What happened to Chase and Leo?" Adam asked, pointing to the two bandaged-covered siblings.

Bree shrugged. "Pigeon attack." She said casually.

Leo groaned in pain. "I wanna go home!" He whined.

Chase nodded in agreement. "Yeah…I feel like zoos hate me."

Bree crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine, we'll all go home."

There were a chorus of "yays".

"Grab on." Bree directed. Adam, Chase, and Leo all grabbed onto Bree and she super speeded out of the zoo.

So, maybe it wasn't the most perfect day at the zoo, nonetheless, it was a day at the zoo.

_The End._


End file.
